Pogostick Man
Pogostick Man is the ninth character addition to Happy Wheels. His attire consists of a white helmet (similar to Segway Guy and Irresponsible Dad), elbow and knee pads. He wears a gray shirt with a red vest over it, blue shorts with a black belt, a white wrist band, gray and black shoes with white laces, and white socks with two red stripes. He is also capable of reattaching back on to his vehicle. He's the second character to have a vehicle with no visible wheels, and the 5th character capable of coherent speech. His pogo stick can break into four different pieces: top part of the frame, bottom part of frame, stick, and spring. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Bounce forward *Down - Bounce backward *Left - Roll forward *Right - Roll backward *Z - Eject *Shift - Stand up straight on the pogo stick *Ctrl - Crouch down *Space - Force bounce; hold to charge ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl arms and legs inward *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab History The character was revealed by accident in the 1.62 update, where for a short time his name appeared in the "playable character" drop down box in the Browse Levels section. No official statement was made on when he would be officially revealed and/or released. With the 1.63 update on April 13, 2012, Pogostick Man was released officially. He is voiced by UberHaxorNova.http://www.totaljerkface.com/media/games/happy_sounds_v1_63.swf - http://www.mediafire.com/?c9ybvpmpin4gv47 Videos Gallery File:Pogostick Man v1 62.png|A screenshot of 1.62, where Pogostick Man's name first appeared. File:Pogostick Man Render.png|A render made from Pogostick Man's 1.63 character file. File:Pogostick Man Render Pogostick.png|Another render done of him on his pogo stick. File:pogostick.png|A render of Pogostick Man's pogo stick File:Play now pogo.jpg|Pogostick Man as he appears on the Play Now banner. File:Backflip.png|Pogostick Man can easily achieve backflips. File:PogostickMan2.png|Another Character Selection screen image. File:PogostickMan.png|Ditto. File:OhGodWHY.png|A bug that occurs to Pogostick Man in v1.63a when Hide Vehicle is selected. File:PogomanNPC.png|Pogostick Man as an NPC. File:Hl.png|Pogostick Man on the level Happy Green Hills. File:Po.png|Pogostick Man on the level Obstacle Course? Bugs * Pogostick Man will be extremely bugged when the 'Hide Vehicle' option is checked in a level he is being used on. His joints will function incorrectly, appearing ragdolled and simply rolling. The force is this will almost instantly tears him apart, even in mid air. This does not apply to ejecting from his vehicle normally. * Considering his vulnerability due to his exposure around his vehicle, his joints were strengthened to endure more than normal characters. However, they appear to be too strong, having the ability to rotate around more than 360°. This is easily observed when stuck on an object such as a Harpoon and rotating. Trivia * Although difficult, Pogostick Man can reattach to his vehicle, being the fourth character able to do so. * What Pogostick Man lacks in horizontal speed he regains in vertical bounce. He can launch himself very high into the air, overcoming tall obstacles, with the ability to withstand a tough landing. * The stick part of his pogo stick can momentarily dislodge from the main part of the vehicle, although this is normal. * Although weapons pass through the pogo stick, it can block arrows from reaching the player. * Charging his pogo stick and then ejecting with Z will cause the pogo stick to discharge, launching it away from the player. * He is one of several characters whom makes coherent speech within the game. Some characters do not have speech sounds available. References Category:Characters with the Ability to Reattach to their Vehicles Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Happy Wheels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Characters Known To The Public Before Their Release Category:Characters with no wheels